1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to saws and a continuous process for converting log trim pieces from four sides of each log from scrap into usable flat-sides lumber pieces.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, a variety of different saws have been used for the purpose of trim cutting lumber. Such saws and processes have not been particularly suited for converting scrap from four sides of each log which has been here identified as log trim pieces into usable flat sided lumber pieces. Previously, scrap or log trim pieces of the type here converted into a useful product have been for the most part, treated as a waste product, and disposed of at a less expensive price to users for such product.